Lust, not Love
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: AU story. Matthew is being used by Francis for his body because he claims he loves him. Even tho what Francis says and what it really is are two different things, Or are they? Rated M.Yaoi/Smut story that actually has a storyline to it. Believe it or not
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok so i'm afraid of this and i wrote it XD Lol well 'afraid' Isn't the correct term to _use but oh well. This is an AU story so yeah. Hope you all enjoy it!

Man i can't not just stick with one story XD

**_Show:_**_ Hetalia - APH_

**_Rated:_**_ M_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. I don't make money off of this. If i owned The hetaila Franchise I'd be rich. But i Don't own it so I'm not.  
><em>

**_Warning(s):_** Swearing, Yaoi, Abuse, Insults/racial slurs, And other things.

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! SO BEWARE! **

_**Translation are all at the end!**_

_**[Sorry If there are any Mistakes]  
><strong>_

**_This was not beta-ed! _**

* * *

><p>Matt laid on the grass of his school's field during his free period. It was in the middle Fall; the leaves were turning red, orange, or yellow and falling onto the green grass. Matt laid in his red hoodie that he wore over his 'modified' uniform. He wore a white button up shirt, with a black tie, and a blue sweater vest and a pair of Black skinny jeans.<p>

Everything on that uniform was okay except the jeans; Matt personally didn't see a problem with the jeans, they were black as required. So what was the problem? His pants that actually went with his uniform got messed up, and there wasn't anymore in stock at the school to buy so he wore a his skinny jeans as substitute. (of his choice of course) At first he got detention for it but after a while they just gave up.

Matt really didn't like his school. It was selective and mostly full of stuck up snobs from all over the world. And most of them either ignored him, kicked the crap out of him, or picked on him. There were very few who were actually nice to him, and his brother wasn't one of them.

Matt pulled out his Nikon D5100 (its a camera) and held it up at the grey and clouded sky. He snapped a few pictures, before resting it on his stomach. He'd gotten the camera in July from his Russian Friend Ivan as a birthday present. And it wasn't cheap it was about 886 dollars if Matt remembered let out a sigh into the wind rustle through what ever was left of the silence filled the air once again. Matthew looked up and noticed his tall Russian friend leaned over him.

"Hello Matvey." The Russian smiled, disrupting the silence.

"Oh H-hey Ivan." Matthew stuttered.

The Russian crouched down next to Matthew. "So this is how we're going to spend our free period?" He asked with his thick accent.

"I-I'm sorry did you want to do something else?"

"Well i do need to go to the library, for a book for English. You want to come?"

"Sure but will we be back in time for class? If I'm late Mr. Weillschmidt will get on me again."

"Yes we'll be back in time if we hurry and go now." The Russian stood up.

"Ok." Matt sat up and put his camera away in it's case; and then into his back pack. Matt said as he stoop up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

He followed the Russian across campus to the library. They both entered the library quietly.

"Excuse me." Ivan addressed the Librarian.

"Yes sweety what can i do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Where do you keep your Stephen King novels?"

"Oh we keep those up on the second floor, in row A5."

"Thank you Ma'am." Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand as he led him to the second floor. Ivan must have been looking for about 5 minutes or so until he finally found it. He pulled the book 'Dreamcatcher' off the shelf.

"So why do you need that book for English?" Matt asked as he sat on the ground.

"Oh Your mom.. I mean Mr. Kirkland," Ivan joked. "Wants us to read each chapter of the book and give a summary on it. Then after we finish write a 2 pages on what we got out of it and what Stephen King was trying to say."

"I see, sounds easy enough."

"Yeah.." Ivan looked over at the clock. "You need to get going if you wanna make it in time." Ivan pointed at the clock. Matt got up and basically ran down the stairs to the first floor, before he walked quickly out of the library. Matt ran across campus as fast as he possibly could. He really could of joined the track team if he wanted.

Matt kept running full speed towards his Math class, when he ran into some one. They both fell back and papers flew every where. He obviously had ran into a teacher; but not just any teacher he ran into his french (use to be sex ed) teacher Francis, but he was also his adoptive father.

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Bonnefoi!" Matthew apologized instinctively.

"It's okay Matthieu." Francis picked up his papers. "Why were you running?" He asked standing up

"Cause i have to get to Math or Mr. Weillschmidt wi-" Matthew was cut off by the sound of the bell. Now he had to get to class before the late bell.

"Don't worry about it Matthieu that old Prussian won't do a thing to Mon petit garçon." Francis smiled helping Matt up. "Here I'll even walk you to class and explain it to Ole Gil."

* * *

><p>Matt walked into class a few minutes after the late bell rang. "Why hallo there Matthew so nice of you to join us." He said writing on the board, making the class giggle. "I hope you have a good excuse for being late." He put the chalk down and turned towards Matthew.<p>

"Actually he does." Francis said walking into the class room.

"Ah Francis. What did he do?" Gilbert looked towards Francis.

"Nothing. Actually i was the one who made him late. So please excuse his tardiness."

"Sure thing Francis." He smiled.

"Thanks Gil. Drinks tonight?"

Gilbert nodded.

"See you then." he walked out of the class, and then turned around. "Oh and Matthieu I'll see you in French." He smiled before walking down the hall and out of sight.

Matthew shut the door behind him, and took his seat in the back. The Prussian in the front of the class turned back to the board. And at the time in union just about everybody turned around and shot him dirty looks for a few seconds before turning their attention back to their teacher.

Matt just sunk back into his chair and pulled out his Math note book.

After an hour of being in math the bell rang. Matt shoved his stuff back into his bag before heading out the door. He headed down the hallway into french. Matt was always the first there. French was his favorite class because it was the only one that he didn't get yelled at or criticized in. Even when he was wrong.

Matt went over to his assigned seat by the window and set his stuff down.

"Early as always Matthieu." Francis smiled looking up from grading papers.

"Well Monsieur Bonnefoi you are my favorite teacher." Matthew smiled back before going over to Francis' desk, and sitting on it.

"Zhat so?"

"Yep."

"Well then why don't you show some teacher appreciation." Francis smiled as he stood up.

"Yes sir." Matthew leaned in and kissed Francis on the lips.

Francis pulled away. "Oh Matthew we can't." Francis joked. "What would Your mother think?"

The corners of Matthew's mouth twitched up making him smile. Francis wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. "We got a few minutes why don't we make the most of it?" Francis offered.

"Nah," Matt took Francis' hands off of his waist. "Lets not risk it." He got up from Francis' desk.

"Aw your so mean Matthieu." Francis smiled faking a pout.

"Maybe after school sir." Matt sat down at his desk.

Then the bell rang and a flood of students entered the class room. They all got into their assigned seats and waited for instruction.

"Bonjour la classe." Francis Greeted them.

"Bonjour Monsieur." They answered in union.

"Today we will be practicing our Writing in French." Francis turned towards the board and started to write the assignments down on the board.

All the girls and some of the boys were checking out Francis. Matthew just sighed.

"Something wrong?" Matthew's friend Estevan (who also happened to sit next to him) whispered.

Matt just shook his head. "No they're just being stupid." Matt whispered back getting started on his assignments.

"Yeah i guess you're right... so you wanna go get ice cream after school?" Estevan asked looking towards Matthew awaiting his reply.

"Sure." Matthew looked up and smiled. 'One day with out Screwing Francis after school should be fine right?' He thought.

"Cool. I'll meet you out front." Estevan turned back to work on his assignments.

* * *

><p>When the last bell rang everyone was packing up including Matt.<p>

"Adieu monsieur Bonnefoi~" A few girls called as they left the class room.

"You ready Matt?" Estevan asked.

"Yeah i just have to get a few books from my locker." Matt picked up his backpack.

"Oh ok I'll go with you." Estevan said as they walked out of the classroom together.

They walked down the long hallway to Matt's locker. He put in his locker combo and opened it. Matt pulled out his science book, some notes from Math, and his English homework. He put them in his back pack making sure nothing was on his camera, and locked it back up.

"Ready now?" Estevan asked. Matt nodded and followed Him.

They got to the ice parlor in about 10 minutes because they walked. Estevan did have a car but Matt preferred to walk there; like they did when they were younger, so Estevan just went along with it. Originally they would get ice cream everyday after school; this of course was when they were in elementary school and over the years they, stopped going less often.

Matt licked his ice cream boredly, as Estevan talked about girls. Matt personally didn't like girls as more than friends, but of course he couldn't tell Estevan that. He had only ever told one person that he liked boys and that was his papa. People at school didn't really like 'gays', probably cause most of them were homophobes. And every school has them,no matter how expensive or nice your school is.

"Matt? Matt? Earth to Matt?" Estevan called as he waved his hand in my face, which snapped me out of my daze.

"What?" I shook my head out of the daze.

"Did you hear a word i even said?" Estevan glared a bit.

"Yes you were talking about girls in our classes."

"No. Well at first yes but after no."

"I'm sorry Estevan but when you talk about girls i space out. It's kind of gotten old."

"Well what would you like to talk about?" Estevan finished his ice cream.

"I'm fine with any thing just please let's end the conversation about girls. I beg of you." Matt pleaded, finishing his not long after.

"Ok fine how about-" He was cut off by Matt's phone.

"I'm sorry." Matt apologized before opening the text.

_**From:Arthur: **I want you home now._

Matt put his phone in his jacket pocket and stood. "I'm sorry Estevan i got to go. Thanks for the ice cream." Matt smiled as he grabbed his bag, and walked out of the shop. He ran home at a decent pace, trying not to tire himself out. He was a good 8 or 9 blocks from his house, when it started to rain. The rain came down hard as Matt tried to out run it. The thunder cracked, and the lightning lit up the dark sky.

* * *

><p>When Matt finally reached his house he was soaking wet. Matt walked over to the under hang in front of the door where it was dry and slipped off his wet shoes. He entered the cold house; setting his shoes on the brick by the fireplace.<p>

Matt took off his jacket and put it in the washing Machine. He went into the hallway and grabbed a towel to dry his hair when, he noticed it was quiet. "I'm home!" he called. Not long after the silence filled the air again. Why did Arthur want him him if no one was even there? So Matt decided to get out of his wet clothes and get into the shower to warm him self up.

Matt cranked the hot water on in the shower, it only took a few moments for the water to get hot. He cranked the cold on to level out the water temperature so it was warm. Matt had only taken off his shirt, when there was a knock on the bathroom door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Francis stood in the door way.

"Oh hey." Francis smiled.

"Hey i was just gonna take a shower," Matt said quiet

"Oh well mind if i take it with you?" Francis asked leaning against the door frame.

Matthew's face became flushed. "W-what? Why?" Matt stuttered.

"Well because i need one and second of all i thought maybe we could have some fun together in there." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"O-okay." Matt chewed his lip, stepping aside to let the older man in.

* * *

><p>Lol i so can't stick to writing just 1 story at a time anymore XD lol<p>

God this is a long first Chapter DX

**_Characters:_** Matthew(Canada), Ivan(Russia), Francis(France), Arthur(England), Gilbert or Mr. Weillschmidt(Prussia), Estevan(Cuba), Alfred(America) if there any other characters later in the story i'll add them to this list.

This is what Matthew's Camera is suppose to look like:

http:/ farm6. static. flickr. com/5223/5631726717_

**_Hope you enjoyed! _**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Je suis désolé Monsieur Bonnefoi= I am so sorry Mister Bonnefoi

Mon petit garçon-My little boy

Bonjour la classe=Hello Class

Bonjour Monsieur-Hello sir

Adieu monsieur Bonnefoi=Goodbye Mister Bonnefoi


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so i'm working on four different stories (this being one of them) And i have writers block on them so yeah -_-

Anyways...let's get on with the story!~

**_All warnings apply!_** Especially cause there is gonna be some shower Smex :D I'm excited XD Are you?

**_Translations at end!_**

**_This was NOT Beta-ed!_**

* * *

><p>They both stripped down till they were completely naked, and got into the warm shower. The water gently falling onto both of them. Matt wet his hair down under the shower head, just wanting to get it all over with already. Usually he didn't mind being touched or having sex with Francis, but today he just wasn't really in the mood for any of it.<p>

Francis wrapped his arms around Matthew from behind, pulling the smaller boy into his chest. A small blush became etched into Matt's face, and he started chewed the inside of his lip.

"_I love you, Mon Cher._" Francis said, as he kissed Matt's neck, making sure to leave him a hickey.

"I love you to papa." Matt replied softly.

Francis' hands slowly worked their way down Matthew's body, and to his hips. His hands slowly dipped in between his legs, and caressed the insides of Matt's thighs. And just ever so often his hands brushed against Matt's member. Now normally this wouldn't have bother his as much. Usually because when ever Francis toyed with Matt both of their clothes were on 99% of the time, and they weren't in a steamy hot shower. But Matt kinda liked the way this felt.

But with Matt's luck the foreplay didn't last very long, before it was time to get down to business. Francis picked Matthew up and propped him on his knee; so that his shoulders were against the shower wall, causing him to lean back in an angle. Francis started to prepare the small boy, and even tho Matt wasn't a virgin anymore he was still always as tight as the first time. Francis slid the first finger into Matt's entrance, making his body tighten at the intrusion.

"_Matthieu you know if you don't relax its just going to hurt more._" Francis said waiting a few moments before pushing a second finger in.

Matt gasped softly, his body slowly relaxing.

"_Ah, there we are!~_" Francis smiled, as he started scissoring, trying to stretch him, and find the spot that would Matt melt it he hit it just the right way.

After a few more moments of poking around Francis found it, making Matthew's back arch, as he gasped softly. Soon afterwards a third finger was put in, stretching him even farther. Francis continued on with this for a few more moments, before pulling them out. He tapped Matthew's leg signaling him to wrap his legs around Francis' waist and his arms around his neck. Francis put his knee down and pressed Matt's back against the wall completely. He positioned himself at Matt's entrance,

"_Ready?~_" Francis asked looking into Matt's Violet eyes.

Matthew nodded, a small smile on his face. Francis pushed into Matt partially, giving him time to adjust. Once Matt had adjusted and some-what relaxed, Francis pushed in farther, and started a slow but steady rhythm. Matt bit his lip as a blush spread across his face, only making Francis smile and want to pound into him harder. Francis thrusted into Matthew picking up the pace and hitting his sweet spot. Matthew's breath hitched.

"You Seem...To like this... Maybe we should... do this...in the shower... More often.." Francis said between thrusts. Matthew grabbed onto Francis' golden hair, a moan escaping his lips, and a fierce blush forming across his face.

"Agh...F-francis... Ahh..." Matthew moaned in pleasure, grabbing a fist full of Francis' hair.

Francis thrusted hard into Matt again making him throw his head back. He kept the rhythm, so now every other time he thrusted into Matt he was hitting his prostate. And after a few more thrusts Matthew came onto both of their stomachs. Not longer after Francis came inside of Matthew, rolling his hips to ride out his orgasm. Francis pulled out of Matt, pulling them together for another kiss before they continued on with their actual shower.

* * *

><p>England and Alfred hadn't come home until Francis was about to leave to go, and have drinks with Antonio and Gilbert at the bar. Francis kissed Arthur for a few moments before saying good bye and leaving. Arthur walked past where Alfred and Matthew were siting in the living room, before turning to them,<p>

"I have some work to do so I'll be in my office if you need me." He said before walking off.

They Both sat still in their seats until they heard the office door shut. Both of them hopped up from their seats and dove for the remote to the 42" television. They wrestled on the floor for the remote, for a few moments before Matthew finally escaped Alfred's hold. Matt got to his feet and grabbed the remote.

"Looks like i got the remote." He stuck his tongue out at Alfred. "So looks like we're watching hockey tonight." Matthew said smiling.

"Aw come on i wanted to watch football." Alfred whined.

"Well that's too bad. Besides foot ball is dumb. It's just a bunch of guys groping each other for the damn ball."

"And hockey's better?"

"Yes it is thank you for admitting that." Matthew twisted Alfred's words.

Alfred sighed. "Yep well guess what.."

"Wha-" Matthew was about to say when Alfred stole the remote from his hand, and shoved it into his pants.

"Really.. You don't think i wont get that." Matt said walking over to Al and grabbing onto the remote. Then he realized that the remote was inside of Alfred's boxers. "Your sick.." Matt let go of the remote and sat down on the couch.

"Well it looks like were watchin' Football tonight." Alfred said sounding proud, as he pulled the remote out and plopped down in the chair. He turned on the television and changed it to ESPN, just as the game was starting. Matthew sighed and got up from the couch.

"Where ya goin'?" Alfred asked not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"No where just watch your game." Matthew answered walking down to his room to grab his cell phone. He went down his contact list until he came across his Russian friends number. He dialed it and waited. The phone rang a few times before it was answered by a,

_"Hello Matvey."_

_"H-hey Ivan i was just wondering if i could come over?"_

_"Sure, I don't see a reason why you cant. You are my friend, Da?"_

_"Thanks I'll be over soon."_ He hung up his phone.

Matt slipped off his grey sweat pants, and grabbed a pair of his Denim blue skinny jeans. He slipped them on, putting his phone in his back pocket. And slid on one of his jackets. Matt walked back to the living room and to the front door.

"Where ya goin'?" Alfred asked turning slightly.

"No where. I'll be back soon. Just pretend as if i never left." Matt said. '_You guys do anyways..'_ He said under his breath as he opened the door.

" 'kay." Alfred said focusing all his attention back on the T.V.

Matthew walked out the door, making sure not to lock it behind him. And then he was off to Ivan's.

* * *

><p>It took him about 15-20 minutes to get to Ivan's house but it was worth it. Matt hadn't really ever been to Ivan's before. But he hoped for the best.<p>

Matt rang the door bell and, waited anxiously. The door was answered by girl with platinum blond hair with a white bow in it and dark blue eyes.

"May i help you?" She asked her voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"U-um y-yes I'm here to see Ivan." Matt stuttered a bit nervous.

"Hold on.." She turned away from the door as she called, "Ivan!"

"Yes?" Ivan replied.

"Ваш друг уже здесь!"She called out in Russian.

"Okay I'll be right down!" He answered.

"Come on in." She stepped aside letting Matt in. "Ivan will be down in a minute, so wait here." She said walking away.

Matt took off his coat and looked around at the siting room that led into the dinning room. The room was so bright. There were vases filled with sunflowers adding color to the white walls. Adding a sense of warmth to the house. He walked over to a picture that sat on the self. The photo was of Ivan, the girl who answered the door, and another girl with huge boobs.

"Hello Matvey" Ivan said as he walked down the stairs making Matthew jump.

"H-hi Ivan" Matthew turned to face him and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter 2<em>**

Ok so i hope you liked it I try my best to make each chapter good for you guys so i hope you enjoy~ And yes i had to add some Russian in there just cause i it took me a while to think of how to do that shower scene DX Oh well now it's done and i hope it was good enough for you guys.

Characters in this chapter: Francis(France), Matthew(Canada), Arthur(England), Alfred(America), Ivan(Russia), Katyusha(Ukraine), Natalia(Belarus)

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

(Russian :D)

Ваш друг уже здесь= Your Friend is here


	3. Chapter 3

Woo Russians! Lol sorry. Have you guys ever had so many ideas but you can't write them all at once? Well i have that and some of them are awesome ideas but i want to finish my two other stories before i mover on.

_**Warnings still apply,**_

**_This was not Beta-ed,_**

**_All translations are at the end (if there are any!)_**

Anyways here we go!~

* * *

><p>The tall Platinum blond man reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Matt who, he caught looking at the picture of him and his sisters.<p>

"You like that photo, da?" Ivan asked his accent very noticeable.

"Yeah it's beautiful where was this taken?" Matthew asked.

"Back Home in Russia," He smiled. "That's Katyusha. She's my oldest sister, she's sort of like a Mother to me." He pointed to the big breasted girl, smiling a bit. "And that's my Little sister Natalia..." He pointed out, his smile slowly disappearing from his face for a few moments as he shuddered slightly.

"I-i love your house," Matt said quickly, trying to get off the subject.

"Why thank you Matvey." The smile appeared again.

"I especially love the sun flowers." Matt smiled back.

"Yeah their my favorite. In Russia not Many flowers survive our harsh winters, but this is one of the few flowers we have that does. And plus i think they brighten up any day." The Russian boy smiled. "Oh Matvey I'm sorry I'm being rude, Can i get you anything?" He asked, holding out his hands to take Matt's coat.

"No I'm fine. Thanks tho." Matthew politely thanked him, and handed him his coat. Ivan hung it up and walked toward the hall.

"Well then, come on follow me." Ivan said motioning him to follow. Matt followed right behind as he led him down the long hallway until they reached the living room. The living room was extravagant. A crystal chandelier was in the middle of the huge room, giving off a lot of light. The couch and matching chairs were a dark chocolate brown color. And The walls were a baby blue. Then there were the wonderful bright yellow sunflowers, that just lit up the room.

All of the stuff complemented each other so well and gave off a warm and at home effect. But it was a normal living room no matter how wonderful. It had a TV and a fire place just like most living rooms do. And it wasn't "that" different, from any other house he had seen before. But the room was a bit cold.

"Would you like to watch some TV Matvey?" The Russian asked.

"Sure." He replied and smiled, as they both went over to the couch.

"Here watch whatever you want." Ivan handed Matt the remote, as he went over to the fire place.

"You sure Ivan? I mean it's your house and-" Matt was cut off,

"If i wasn't sure i wouldn't have told you too." He smiled as he lit a piece of paper on fire and put it on top of the logs. The fire caught onto the logs and set them ablaze sending a burst of warmth through out the room. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah- ... Wait how did you know i was cold?"Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me Matvey I know how cold my house can get." He smiled.

Matt plopped down on the couch, Ivan sitting next to him. He turned on the TV and put on the hockey game, The Montreal Canadiens and The Minnesota Wild Were playing. It was still early in the second period and the score was 0-0 so Matt hadn't really missed much.

"Hockey.." Ivan said.

"Do you want me to change it?" Matt asked.

"No i was just saying. It's fine i don't mind hockey." Ivan smiled. Matt smiled back happy that he finally got to watch his favorite sport with someone who didn't bitch and moan every five seconds, and ask what the hell the sport was even about.

* * *

><p>The game ended around 7:15 so it was still early. The score was 3-2 Canadiens. And they won in overtime They sat on the couch and watched some regular TV when, Ivan's oldest sister Katyusha came in.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." she walked in taking off her scarf and coat off, and set them on the chair. Ivan sat up and looked over to his sister.

"It's fine. Oh can Matvey eat with us?" Ivan asked.

"Sure i don't see why not," Katyusha smiled. "As long as it's ok with him." She added. Ivan looked over at Matthew.

"Oh i wouldn't want to impose.." Matt said smiling a bit nervously.

"Don't worry it's not big deal." She smiled at Matt. Her smile was like a mother's not like Matt had any experience in that department. His brother and him were adopted by Francis, and Arthur when they were like 5. And they were the only parents he ever had known.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah its no problem i don't mind setting an extra plate." Katyusha answered.

"Thanks Katy." Ivan smiled.

"No problem. Well I'm gonna go start dinner." She walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>They ate round 30-40 minutes after the whole conversation. Matt could feel a set of eyes staring at him intensely while at the table. He looked up and saw Natalia staring at Matt with a look of hatred in her eye. She played with her knife as she stared, Matt was afraid that at any moment something was about to go terribly wrong. But lucky enough for Matt Dinner was soon finished with out any problems.<p>

Matthew helped Katyusha clearing the table and helped wash the dishes.

"Matthew you know you don't have to help with the dishes. You are a guest." Katyusha stated.

"Well i feel that since you fed me and were so nice that i should at least help clean up afterwards." Matt replied.

"Touche." She smiled.

Once the dishes were all washed,dried,and put away it was 8:15.

Matt went back over to the couch and sat down close to Ivan.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Ivan asked, looking at Matt who looked a bit tired not just from the dishes, but from the whole day in general.

"Sure." Matt yawned. Ivan got up and put on a random movie. Matt didn't last through the whole movie, about 30 minutes into it Matt fell asleep snuggling up on Ivan's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter 3<em>**

Chapter 4 coming soon!

Ok so that's all i got right now! I've been meaning to get back to "Without America" But when ever i try i just completely blank D: Oh well It'll come to me eventually.

Hope you all enjoyed! And that there aren't that many mistakes! So **_Please Review!_**

I finished this at 3 a.m so sorry if it sucks!


	4. Chapter 4

School is almost here and I'm soo not excited D: So let me write and enjoy my last week or so!

**_This was NOT Beta-ed!_**

**_& All warnings still apply!_**

So Lets Get Right Into it!

* * *

><p>Matt woke up in the morning around 8:30, to a phone call.<p>

"Hello?" Matt said sleepily into the phone.

_"Matthieu Where are you?"_ Francis asked on the other line.

"Oh." Matt yawned. "I'm sorry papa i went over to Ivan's last night to hang out, and i kinda fell asleep."Matt explained talking quietly, realizing he was in Ivan's room.

"_Ivan... You mean Ivan Braginski_ ?" Francis Confirmed.

"Yeah.."

"_Ze Russian boy_?"

"Yep the very one."

"_I didn't know you two were friends_.." Francis said sounding a bit jealous.

"Yeah we've been friends since my first year of middle school." Matt admitted.

"_You aren't trying to replace your papa are you?_" Francis sounded as if he was pouting now.

"He's just a friend Papa, I promise."

"_Okay.. well Be home soon please."_

"Okay papa."

"_Bye Mon Amour~_"

"Bye." Matt hung up his phone and slid it into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Ivan's eyes opened slowly. "Morning, Mattvey." Ivan smiled.<p>

"Morning." Matt smiled back, still a bit tired. "I'm Sorry I fell asleep here." He apologized.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Ivan reassured him.

"You sure?"

"Matvey what have i told you."

"You Wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

"Exactly." Ivan smiled. "So how'd you sleep?

"Amazingly," Matt smiled. "Your bed is just so comfy, and warm."

"And it's even better when your in it." Ivan said making Matt blush slightly.

Matt chewed on his sore lip as he usually did when he was embarrassed. "Ivan i should head home, Thanks for letting me stay." Matt crawled out from the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Any time Matvey." Ivan smiled sitting,rubbing his bed head. Matthew slipped his shoes on, and headed down stairs to let himself out.

"Your leaving Matthew?" Katyusha asked.

"...Good ridden..." Natalia just barely loud enough so that Matt could hear her. But Katyusha obviously heard her to, because she smacked Natalia in the back of the head.

"Yeah sorry my parents want me home, But thanks for letting me stay." He thanked then before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Matt got home. And he realized Arthur's car wasn't there. The house was pretty quiet except for the sound of a pan sizzling, meaning his papa was cooking and a light snore coming from Alfred. He did that every weekend before everyone else woke up. Matt use-to wake up every Saturday morning just so he could watch his papa cook, but it had been a long time since then. years in fact. Matt slid off his sweater before entering the kitchen and set it on the chair in the dinning room.<p>

"Morning papa." Matt smiled, as he hopped onto the island where Francis' was cooking.

"Ah Mon Cherie, you're finally here." Francis turned away from the pan before crashing their lips together into a kiss.

Making a blush quickly spread across Matt's face.

Francis nipped at the pale sensitive skin on Matt's throat, gently going over the ones he had made from when they were in the shower. Slowly he made his way over to Matt's clavicle, biting and sucking on it gently, leaving small possessive purple bruises on them. Small and quiet moans escaping Matt's lips, but was silenced by Francis' pulling him into another kiss. Francis' hand wandered in between Matt's legs; gently caressing his crotch through, his jeans.

Their kiss intensified with every moment; until they smelled what every in the pan burning, making Francis' quickly pull away.

"Merde." Francis' said cursing in his native language, as he turned off the pan and dumped the burned remains into the trash.

"I'm sorry Papa." Matthew apologized, quickly composing himself.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"I didn't mean to distract you."

"Don't worry, its not that big of a deal i can always make another." He kissed Matt's forehead, before starting to make new batter for the crepes.

"I'm gonna go change." Matt said as he hopped off the counter and walked quietly up the hall. He knew if he woke Alfred up by accident he would be cranky all day, so he walked to his room as quietly as possible.

Matt walked into his room quietly, and went over to his dresser. He changed into a plain red long-sleeve and a pair of black soft shorts that just came down past his knees. Mattie walked back into the kitchen where Francis was putting the batter into the pan. He leaned against the island and watched Francis.

"Papa.." Matt spoke up.

"Yes?" Francis looked in his direction.

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

"Oh well you know your Uncle Peter?"

Matt nodded,

"Well he recently got sick and so Arthur went over there to take care of him, for a few days."

"Oh okay."

"Matthieu could you go and wake up Alfred so you two can eat." He smiled platting the last crepes before sprinkling powdered sugar over them.

"Yes papa." Matt stood up straight, and walked back down the hallway to Alfred's room. Matt knocked on Alfred's door, getting a groan in reply. "Alfred time to get up." Matt called through the door.

"Five.. more minutes.." Alfred groaned sleepily.

"No now Al." Matt pounded on the door.

"Go away." He whined.

_"That is it."_ Matt said to himself before opening the door.

Alfred's room was messy. His clothes were everywhere, wrappers from McDonald's were scattered around the room, his bookshelves were a mess(Not like he had books there in the first place), along with a lot of other things that just added to the mess.

"Alfred please wake up." Matt said politely

"..Noo..." Alfred groaned

"Now." Matt demanded a bit impolitely this time.

"Go away, and stop nagging me woman.." Alfred said as he pulled his pillow over his head.

Matt picked up a one of Alfred's shoes and threw it at him. The shoe hit Alfred hard in the spine, making him wine in pain a bit.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was a boring chapter DX I tried! It's just i have writers block and im stressing about when school comes, so please excuse me! Just to let you guys know not all chapters will have Smutyaoi in it, Sorry! Once i again I'm sorry is you think this chapter sucks, (I think it definitely does but that's just me.)

Please excuse any mistakes i was double-checking my story and i kept dozing off so yeah!

_**Please review!**_

Characters in/mentioned in this Chapter: Matthew(Canada), Ivan(Russia), Katyusha(Ukraine). Natalia(Belarus), Francis(France), Arthur(England), Alfred(America), Peter(Sealand)

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Mon Amour: My Love

Merde: Shit/Crap


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so i've been trying to post a chapter when i can since im back in school and that doesn't give me a whole lot of time to write or even get on the computer. School is top priority for me so some stories may be on hiatus(not sure yet), but please be patient with me. I'll try to post whenever i can, but my mom is demanding A's and B's so homework will come first. Anyways lets get onto to the story Shall we?

**_This was not Beta-ed, _**

**_All warnings still apply, _**

**_and All translations will be at the end (if there are any)._**

**_Sorry if there are any errors! I tried /*shot*/_**

**_OOOOOOHHH QUAD UPLOAD! BOOYA SUCKA!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Alfred got up from underneath his covers. And stood grabbing the shoe Matt threw at him. "Ten...Nine..." Alfred started counted down.<p>

Matt of course got the hint and started to run. Not long after Alfred came down the hall after him, shoe in hand. Alfred stopped in his tracks and threw the shoe the same way a Quarter back would throw a football. Matt tried to out run the shoe but Alfred's arm was to great (he was the quarter back for their high school's team after all). The shoe spiraled and hit him in the back, causing Matt to stop. Making Matt's back tense in pain.

"Haha take it like a man bitch!" Alfred laughed while Matt was filled with pain.

"I. Hate. You. So. Much." Matt glared at him.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of listening Francis walked in the room wondering what all the commotion he heard was about. When he noticed Alfred pinning Matthew down on the ground. Matt squirmed underneath Alfred, trying to get him off.<p>

"Get off! Your heavy." Matt called.

"A-am not." Alfred replied a bit hurt.

"Get off!" Matt called again.

"Not until you take it back."

"I wont ever take that back you Yankee! I said what i meant and i meant what i said! Now get off!"

"You poor, poor Canuck if you would take it back there wouldn't be a problem and I'd leave you alone."

"Alfred what are you doing?" Francis leaned against the wall.

Alfred looked over his shoulder at Francis, "Nothing that concerns you." He spat. Alfred never really like Francis. To Alfred, Francis seemed like a big french pervert who would do and say anything to get in your pants. And of course that wasn't far from the actual truth but Alfred didn't know that.

"Well since you're hurting my son i does concern me. So get off of him."

"Yeah and he's my brother but that doesn't make you my dad so, fuck off." Alfred replied rudely turning away from Francis. He focused his attention on the small struggling, Canadian underneath him. "Now Matt im gonna ask you nicely once again. Please Take it back,"He asked politely.

"No!"

"Fine then you leave me no choice."

"What are you talking abo-" Matthew's eyes widened as he saw Alfred hocked up a loogie. "Oh god don't! That's gross!" Matt pleaded as the spit slowly came down towards him. "FINE! FINE! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" he yelled. Alfred just smiled and brought the spit back up into his mouth.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Alfred said getting off Matt and grinning ear to ear. Matthew just scowled at Alfred and mouthed the words '_i hate you_' to him. Only to make Alfred grin even more.

"Alfred, your foods ready." Francis said in a sour tone.

"SWEET!" Alfred sing-songed as he quickly made his way into the kitchen. Matt just rolled his eyes at his idiotic and overly hyper brother. Making Francis just roll his eyes.

_'God..Why is he such an idiot..'_

_N_o there wasn't even a point in asking.

_God wouldn't even know..._

* * *

><p><em>This chapter probably sucked. I'm sorry! Let me say that right now. I re-wrote this thing at least 15 times so this is the best i can do for this chapter please for give me i promise the next chapter will be <em> Better i swear!

Please review!


End file.
